


Blackthorne

by squidwart



Category: Attack - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Love, M/M, NSFW Art, Romance, Sad, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Slow Burn, War, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidwart/pseuds/squidwart
Summary: When the war finally disrupts your peaceful town of Maithes you are forced to house a Captain of the Military you so despise. Once he pieces together the secret behind you and Jean's marriage you do everything you can to make sure the truth doesn't get out. You only hope the way you truly feel about the Captain stays a secret as well.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Erwin Smith, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. The Boots of a Soldier

Sitting on the weathered steps of your garden, you run your thumb along the sprouting grass which peeks through the cracks of the uneven stone. The wind runs through your hair, sending a shiver down your spine; a reminder of the imminent storm coming your way. 

With a sigh you grab your basket and dust the dirt off your skirt. As you bring yourself to your feet you look towards the horizon, overlooking the pier. Navy ships make their way to the dock, loading and unloading cargo and soldiers alike. It’s already been a few years since the war started and it has finally managed to find its way to your small town. You purse your lips in disgust.  
-  
When you get into town you're greeted by the smell of freshly baked pastries and roasting chicken. Your heels clack against the stone path as you walk towards town square. The sound drowned out by the chattering, giggling, and haggling of prices getting louder and louder. The streets of the city feel warmly familiar. Beams of light seep in from between the buildings, illuminating the products in vendor’s windows and reminding you once more of spring’s merry return.

Following the scent of the pastries you skip into the bakery in the middle of the plaza. 

“Hey Ma! Pa! I'm here!”

Your Mother walks out of the back kitchen and makes her way to you, wiping her hands on her apron. 

“Oh! My beautiful Aria, I missed you so much!” Your mother grabs your cheeks and smooshes them together before pulling you in for a bear hug. “Henry Reader! Come in here and greet your daughter!” She snaps to the back of the building.

A moment later your father steps into the room and reaches his arm out to take in your appearance. Your wavy hair and small studded earrings frame your face as you roll your eyes at him. “Oh these kids just grow up so fast don’t they Marlene?” They exchange adoring nods before he pulls you in for yet another bear hug.

“Guys,” You complain. “I saw you last week. I live no more than twenty minute walk from here. Quit acting like you haven’t seen me in a decade.” You roll your eyes once more, knowing that you don’t actually mind the pampering and smothering you get during your visits.

“Oh I know honey,” Your mother coos. “but it seems like you grow so much quicker these days and we still haven’t gotten used to having an empty home.” She says sorrowfully.

“I know, Ma. I’m sorry.” You say, cupping her cheek and lending her an empathetic smile. Your dad pipes up, quickly changing the tone.

“How are things with Jean? Is he treating you well? He says, eyes furrowed, focusing on you.  
“Yes Pa. Just as the last thirty times you’ve asked, Jean treats me splendidly. I don’t understand why you still feel the need to ask. You guys have known him since we were children and you know exactly the type of man he is.” You say side glaring at your father.

“Yes, yes I know. But,” Your Father starts. “It’s almost been two years and we’ve heard nothing of children!” You parents exchange another set of concerned nods. You hate how on the same-page they are at times. You roll your eyes for what seems like the millionth time since you walked in and let out an exasperated sigh.

“Jean and I just want to be ready.” Your mind wanders, searching for an excuse they will buy. You catch a glimpse of a gaggle of soldiers walking past the window. There's your out. “And with this war now coming to our doorstep, we jus-we don’t want to have a child at such a potentially turbulent time.”

They think for a second before your father’s eyes turn soft again. “I guess that makes sense kid, but if I die before that child comes out, know that I will haunt you from my grave!” He says with a teasing smile.

Before you can reply the gaggle of soldiers you saw earlier saunter into the store. Your mother wastes no time before greeting them into the shop. Your father, on the other hand, wastes no time turning away and heading back into the kitchen.

As your mother entertains the men you begin filling your basket with the various rolls, cakes, and scones. As you meticulously pick at the pastries you don’t notice at first when one of the soldiers stands next to you, but when you do, you see him eyeing the sweets with the same particularism you have.

By the time you have picked out your last choices the soldier is still staring idly at the racks.

“Can’t decide?” You finally interject.

He breaks his concentration and side-eyes you. “No,” The soldier says bluntly. 

“Well,” You say matter-of-factly. “What you choose obviously ends up being determined just by what you like. However, it can help if you know what your drinks or main dishes are.” The soldier makes no comment, just continues to stare at you with his grey eyes, wordlessly ushering you to continue. “ For example, if you were to get lady fingers the best drink would be coffee or chai. But if you’re drinking Earl Gray you would want a maple scone or a chocolate biscuit.”

The soldier lets out a small grunt of approval and before he can say anything else another, albeit younger, soldier comes up next to him and wraps an arm around his shoulder. The grey eyed soldier grimaces as the other soldier begins to speak.

“Alright Captain!” The soldier says proudly as he looks you up and down. “Good choice, she’s awfully purty, although a little more messy for what I figured your type to be.” He says with a smile plastered on his face. He obviously thinks he’s funny.

“Excuse me?” You look back to the other soldier, he is still grimacing, with his eyes furrowed. “You know, you soldiers are all the same. I’ve heard it from the other cities the military has been to. The soldier’s come in, live in people’s homes, trash up the streets and disrespect the locals. You think just because you’re in the military you can do anything you want. You abuse your power, and in the meantime make the actual good soldiers look like shit!”

At this point your mother and the other soldiers have heard the slow increase in the volume and anger in your voice. They turn to see what is happening but it seems as if the other men aren’t all too surprised at the situation. The young soldier takes his arm off the other man’s shoulder. 

“You little bitch! How da-”

The young man is cut off when the older soldier gives him a quick backhand to the face. He makes a “tsk” sound with his tongue and begins to speak with a tone full of obvious distaste.

“Yeager! That is enough.” The soldier barks. “You insufferable idiot. Go back to the ship before you mess anything else up.”

The young soldier glares at you and rubs his cheek, both red from embarrassment and the harsh slap of his apparent superior. “That is an order Yeager!” The soldier huffs and turns to leave the shop.

The remaining soldier turns back to you. “I apologize Miss, that behavior was anything but acceptable.”

“Yeah, no shit! Get your soldiers under control. What deplorable little-”

Your mother finally rushes in and covers your mouth and looks to the soldier. “Forgive my daughter sir, she can be a bit..intense.. at times.” She chuckles to break the tension. “Of course there is no problem here, we all know how young people can be with their tempers!”

You rip her hand off your mouth and let out an audible groan of annoyance before storming out of the shop. You just need to get home, the only man you can stand right now is Jean.

As you begin the short trek back to your house, the sound of thunder clapping comes from behind you.

Shit. I knew afternoon storms came in quickly, but I forgot just how fast they were.

You pick up your pace and hunch over the basket of pastries in an futile attempt of protection in case the weather turns against you. However, with a stroke of luck you feel the first droplets nip at your heels just as you walk inside.

“Jean! I’m home!” You say as you peel off your shoes and shut the door behind you.

You peer around waiting for a response and when none comes you sigh. He must be in the shop still and until this rain lets up you aren’t paying him a visit. You step further inside and drop the basket onto the kitchen table. 

The pitter patter of the rain against the window lulls you as you sit down and take a sloeberry scone in your hand; it has always been your favorite since you were a child. Only recently, with improved preservative techniques, can sloeberry scones be made year-round. Before then you remember stealing them from your parents during the autumn months, sneaking them away to split with Jean, eating in peaceful bliss under a large tree.

To be honest, you couldn’t have imagined marrying anyone else. He has always been there for you, and you for him. The loss of your brother and his father laid heavy in your hearts and together you carried the burden. You guys are, and always have been a team.

And as if on cue, you hear the door burst open.

“Ah, damnit!” Jean says as he kicks off his muddy boots towards the wall. “I hate spring, you know it Ari? I can’t work outside or keep the windows open in my shop and I can’t go two seconds without my nice boots getting soaked!”

You giggle at his frustration and struggling while he tries to avoid tracking in water off his clothes.

“Don’t laugh at me you wench!” He points with an amused smirk. After a little more fumbling he eventually gives up and takes off his pants and long sleeve. As a blacksmith Jean keeps in shape easily, and the water left behind from his damp shirt leaves a shine that bounces off his sculpted abs and shoulders.

He notices you staring and gives an accomplished grin and holds out his arms in victory. “You like what you see Aria?”

You smirk back and chuckle to yourself. “‘Tis a shame, Jean. You do know you would be the ultimate bachelor if you didn’t marry me.” You tease.

“Oh, but ‘tis a shame that this bachelor would be interested in about, hm, zero of the presented suitors.” He shrugs and heads for his room.

You suppose that’s true. While you both adore your quaint town, the unfortunate truth of living here is word spreads quickly. If anyone outside of you gets even a whiff of Jean's true sexuality all hell would break loose for him. There would quite literally be a witch hunt for his head.

You take the other half of your scone and put it back in the basket. When you go to reach for a covering cloth you see your betrothal band on the table. You must have forgotten it after you bathed in the morning.

Jean hand-made the band for you when you got married, and although you know his quality never wavers, the fear of tarnishing the gold worries you enough to remove it before getting wet. You slip it over your hand and up to your bicep where it sits comfortably. It was a beautiful piece of art, inspired by white clover for luck. Jean used white gold and pearls to imitate the style of a weaving branch over your arm, each pearl meticulously wrapped in small leaves and extending vines. 

You wish your town followed the new wave of bands displayed on fingers instead of arms so everyone could see the beauty all year. However, the sentiment of respecting others regardless of marital status remains something you respect greatly. The show of bands on fingers takes away the mystery of someone’s relationship status.

Your thoughts are interrupted when Jean comes back into the kitchen with dry clothes on.

“By the way Aria I have some good news.” He explains shaking his hair dry. “A soldier came by the forge today and requested a sword reinforced with tungsten. Now, I know what you’re thinking, but before you say anything just know he offered to pay me 100 Leyons for it!” He leans against the door frame and looks at you with raised eyebrows.

You look back at him apprehensively. “100 Leyons, huh?” You think for another second and rub your temple. “I don’t know Jean. It’s a tempting offer but you’ve tried working with tungsten before and it didn’t go smoothly. That’s why we’re in debt in the first place.”

“Yes! Yes, I know Ari, I know. But It’s been almost a year since then and I’ve improved a lot. And well, I think I can do it. My dad left me enough notes, I just needed practice.” He walks over, crouches in front of you, and grabs your hand. “100 Leyons would take care of that debt and more.”

You look up at him and meet his brown, wavering eyes. He uses these puppy eyes against you way too often. Usually it works in his favor, but this is serious.

“What about getting the actual material?” You say breaking the silence. “It could be at least a week's trip out to the ironmonger and with all this war stuff, maybe longer.”

“Actually, the war makes all of this easier.” All of these ships coming and going makes transport for me convenient, as well as the demand for metal has gone up so there are a lot more merchants with a lot more product.”

You know he isn’t going to give up on this easily, but you aren’t ready to say yes either.

“Maybe Jean, maybe.”

“Good! Because I already agreed!” He says hopping up scampering away from you before you can retaliate.


	2. Dandelion Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lance Corporal Levi arrives at your doorstep the tension is palpable. During dinner the tension finally pops when you notice his disturbingly familiar badge. Why does it provoke such intense emotions from you and how will you continue to survive living with Levi? As always though, Jean is there to talk you down.

The next morning you are in your garden once again; picking the intrusive dandelions out of the soft dirt. You are thrilled at the start of the new season as the different sprouts emerge from the soil. Watermelon and tomatoes won’t be ready until summer but the arugula, carrots, spring onions and mint are already almost harvestable.

You pick the last dandelion out of the soil and stretch your back. It takes a second before you feel the presence of a vaugely familiar aura. When you look up you see he dark-eyed soldier from the bakery stands in your garden. At first confusion fills your mind, but fear quickly replaces it.

_Why is he here? Am I in trouble for causing a scene? It was in my own home- I was the victim! how dare h-_

Your thoughts are cut off as the soldier speaks.

“Hello Ma’am, are you Mrs.Kirstein?”

The politeness catches you off guard. Regaining your confidence you apprehensively nod and get to your feet. “I go by Mrs.Reader, but yes, I am. How can I help you?”

“I have instructions from Chief Dhalis to be lodged at,” He glances at the parchment he holds in his hand. “32 East Drury Lane. Unless I am mistaken, that is your,” He hesitates as he glances at his surroundings, and at the small cottage splayed above. “ _lovely.._ home.”

“You are to be lodged here?” You say raising your eyebrows. Taking note in the way he nearly gagged in complimenting your home. “To stay here? In _my_ home?” You can’t believe the audacity of this man, after the encounter you had he has the nerve to show up and demand this of you? No apology or even acknowledgment of the fact?

“Yes.” The soldier replies matter-of-factly, ignoring your repugnance. “Mr.Dhalis decided it was best for me to be here as you and your husband have an optimal view of the pier. Not only that but it is far away from town which is ideal in case of invasion.”

That comment takes you aback.

_Invasion? Why would anyone invade Maithes? It is sure to be the least important island in the country._

“Invasion?” You start. “Why would anyone-”

Once again you are cut off by Jean opening the front door and walking down the steps of the garden. He, too, seems to be surprised by the soldier's appearance, but for a different reason.

“Mr.Ackerman,” Jean reaches out his hand and gives the soldier’s hand a shake. “what can I do for you?” Jean chuckles nervously. With all due respect sir, I don’t remember giving you my address.”

_They know each other?_

Mr.Ackerman repeats the orders given, “I was instructed to report to this household to be lodged until further notice.”

Jean looks just as confused as you do, it had never occured to either of you that this could happen.

You cross your arms. “And if we refuse?”

The soldier looks at you. “There is no refusal. It is a violation of the law punishable by imprisonment and requisition of property if not adhered to.” He hands you a piece of parchment with an official government stamp on the top corner, and you and Jean read the letter which validates the soldier’s every word.

Before you can retort Jean speaks: “Well, alright then! I suppose we cannot help it can we darling?” He says giving you a stare that is obviously telling you to keep your mouth shut. He looks back up at Mr.Ackerman. “I hate to leave just as you’ve arrived Mr.Ackerman but I do have a date with your tungsten plated sword!"

_So that’s how they know each other._

“My wife here will show you around the property, I know she seems like a hound but I promise you she doesn’t bite!”

Jean gives you a kiss on the cheek and a nod to the soldier before leaving you behind alone with him. You follow Jean with your eyes as he walks down the dirt path, hoping he feels your daggers burn into the back of his head.

“Where are my quarters Mrs.Reader?" The soldier cuts to the chase.

Suddenly it hits you.

_The spare bedroom belongs to Jean. You have never slept with him in the same bed. Where is he going to sleep now? Where is Mr.Ackerman going to sleep?_

_You gape._

“Stay there Mr.Ackerman!"

Before he can respond you lift the hem of your skirt and sprint up the stairs to the house, kicking the basket of dandelions over in the process.

When you run in you grab the laundry basket off of the kitchen table and run to Jean’s room. You quickly remove all of his clothes out of the drawers and replace the sheets with new ones. You do a once over for any big pieces of trash or dirt and quickly dump the basket onto your bed. You cleaned the other day so while it may not be pristine it shouldn’t be anything a soldier is too bothered by.

You reach for the handle and open the door quickly, nearly slamming into the soldier as you run out. “Oh! You scared me!” You say uncomfortably. "I thought I told you to stay down there!" You notice he holds the basket of dandelions.

When he sees you glance at his hand he lifts the basket to you. 

“You kicked this over as you ran in.” He explains coldly. “Dandelion tea is a good tea for stomach aches, I wouldn’t want it to go to waste.”

You nod slowly and take the basket from his hand and gesture him inside. You can see a look of disgust grow on his face once more and suddenly feel a lot more insecure about the state of your home.

“Mr. Ackerma-” You begin.

“Levi.”

You huff.

“Alright, _Levi,_ ” You say no longer hiding your annoyance “you came unannounced, giving me no time for preparations. _However_ , I am sure you will fare just fine in my home. I can’t imagine it being much worse than a soldier’s barracks.” You say turning to the kitchen, Levi following close behind. 

“I don’t live in barracks Mrs.Rea-”

“Aria.” You say bluntly, giving him a taste of his own medicine. 

“Tsk” he clicks his tongue softly. “I do not live in barracks _Aria_ and if I did, I can guarantee my soldiers would have them absolutely spotless from top to bottom.”

You slam the basket down on the table.

“What is your rank _Levi_ ” You say, contempt slithering off your tongue.

“Lance Corporal, Miss.”

“Lance Corporal Levi, may I ask you a question?”

He stays silent, you take that as a yes.

“Is my home barracks, sir?" You turn around and face him. "Furthermore- am I a soldier? his arms are crossed and an intense haze has gathered over his eyes. When he continues his silent retaliation you turn back around and transfer the dandelions to a pot nearby. After these interactions, you’ll need anti-nausea tea. 

“Where is my room?” He finally says, breaking the silence.

You light a match and throw it under the stove, igniting the pine needles and logs easily. You shut the trap door and guide Levi wordlessly out of the kitchen to what _used_ to be Jean’s room. He gives the room the same dissaproving glare as he did with the rest of the house and walks in.

“Feel free to clean as much as you’d like _Lance Corporal,_ dinner is before sunset.”

You shut the door behind you as you walk out.

-

Around 5’oclock Jean comes home from work covered in mud yet again from the rainstorm he’s trekked through. Although before he goes to take off his clothes and start towards his room he calls out to you.

“Aria!” he says from the door.

“Yes?” You say sauntering to the doorway of the kitchen.

He gestures for you to come closer, you roll your eyes and reluctantly move. “What Jean, what?”

“Where did you put him?” He whispers

“Put who?” You give him a confused look for a split second before you remember.

_The Corporal. He’s here! It’s been the entire day and you haven’t heard a single thing come from his room, let alone see him come out. You forgot he was here entirely._

“Oh right, _him_. I had to give him your room, your stuff is on my bed.” You reassure him. “he hasn’t left the room all day Jean!”

Jean shushes you in fear of the Corporal hearing as he shuffles his way to the bedroom.

A few minutes pass and Jean comes into the kitchen inhaling the smell of food you’ve prepared. A cooling beef wellington sits on the dinner table and a pot of mixed vegetables simmers on the stove. You wish they were from your garden, they always seem to taste better when home grown, but for now, this will do. 

“So how did it go with you know.” He tips his head towards Levi’s room.

“Oh it went splendidly Jean!” You say as he instantly picks up on your sarcasm. “The military man who disrespected me and invaded my home fills me with joy, in fact I think I might leave you and elope with him!”

“So basically I have to do some damage control now, huh?”

You shrug. “We don’t owe that man anything. It is kind enough of us as is for feeding and housing him.”

He rolls his eyes and turns away, walking towards the Corporal’s room.

“Mr.Ackerman!” Jean knocks. “Dinner is almost ready, may I please have a word with you?” 

You don’t hear Levi's reply but the door swings open and Jean walks in, closing the door behind him.

A minute later they both step out and head to the kitchen. Levi has changed out of his uniform and into a black suit. It seems a little formal for casual wear but even so you can’t help but notice the pleasant way he cleans up. His jet black hair has settled into place partially over dull gray eyes, giving him that intimidating haze that never seems to leave. Despite his short stature he seems to be able to command a room’s attention without issue. You’d be lying if you said it wasn’t attractive.

When they enter through the door Levi halts and turns to you. He holds out a bag that seems oddly familiar and speaks.

“I want to apologize again for my soldiers bahvior. That halfwit-dunce has no filter and no self control.”

You take the bag in your hands and open it. Inside, to your shock, are a few maple scones from your parent’s bakery.

“I bought them for whoever might be housing me.” He continues. “I obviously see the redundancy in the gift now. However, I wish that you accept the sentiment.” The corporal walks away without another word and sits expectantly at the wooden table.

You make eye contact with Jean and stare in shock. He gives you a snarky I-told-you-so smile and follows Levi, sitting next to him.

You take the vegetables off the stove, lay them in front of the awaiting men and sit down next to Jean. He is the first to take his silverware in hand and begin loading his plate. As Jean cuts the meat, the sound of metal and ceramic colliding fills the silence. You stare at Jean’s movement as he stabs a piece of broccoli and drops it onto his plate; then a carrot, then another broccoli, after picking up a cauliflower he pauses mid air and looks back and forth between you and then Levi, who is curiously staring at you.

“Am I missing something?” He finally says.

You snap out of your haze, “No!” then turn to Levi. "Please, eat.” You gesture to the food.

Levi pulls the pot over to him and begins to load his plate. You follow suit.

“So, Levi,” Jean breaks the silence once again “how long have you been in the military?”

You glance at the pin on his collar. A small symbol featuring two wings overlapping on another, one white, one blue contrasts his suit nicely. However, something about the pin makes you uneasy.

“Many years.” He replies curtly.

“Oh, I see.” Jean nods and takes a bite.

_Where have you seen that pin?_

"Do you know how long you will be staying with us? I can't imagine the military being in Maithes for very long" Jean continues to try his best to strike conversation.

_Why can't you remember?_

"The details are unclear at this time."

Your mind begins to spiral and a lump in your throat begins to swell.

“Oh, Levi, I have begun preparation for your sword. If you’d like-”

The world around you spins and their conversation fades in and out of your mind.

"No, I don't care fo-"

You can't tell who is talking anymore. Breathing gets increasingly more difficult as you fight off the sting of tears in your eyes.

 _What is this feeling? Where is it coming from?_ Your hands begin to shake and the hairs on your arms stand up on edge. _Is this, Fear? Sadness? Anger?_

A surge of adrenaline takes over your body and before you can stop yourself you stand up and kick your chair back with a loud gasp. The sudden movement makes Levi and Jean look to you.

“Aria? Are you okay? Why are you crying?” Jean abandons Levi and turns to you, seeing this mysterious pain in your eyes worries him tremendously. He hasn’t seen you cry in almost two years.

You rip your attention away from the pin and look to Jean. Wiping away a tear as you speak shakily.

“Uhm, I’ll eat later. Do you mind cleaning up Jean?” You keep your voice low to avoid bringing any tears back up.

“Y-yeah, of course. What happened Aria?” He gets up from his chair and steps to you.

You meet his eyes as he stands. “I don- I don’t know.” You shake your head as your voice relays obvious disorientation. With a lack of words, you turn away and swiftly leave out the front door, your feet hitting the dirt path as the distance between you and your home grows.

The sun is beginning to set and the remnants of the earlier storm creates a cool breeze that rustles your hair like the young leaves on the trees that line the path. Avoiding as many puddles as possible you hike up your dress and slow your pace to a walk, no destination in mind.

By the time the last rays of sun peek over the mountains you find yourself atop a hill. The once overboiling thoughts in your head have now subdued into a tiny simmer and the tears that stained your cheeks have long since dried. You lean yourself against a large tree and slide down to the ground.

You still can’t put your finger on what exactly sent you into a spiral. The fact that you have to sit idly back as the war ruins yet another aspect of your life isn’t something you particularly enjoy however you know it isn’t enough to make you suddenly panic the way you did. Your mind wanders, searching for an answer.

Eventually the sun sets and the stars shine through the spotted clouds in the sky. The mountain range that encapsulates Maithes is something to behold, they surround every part of the island aside from one part which creates a crescent shape island. Fitting for tonights like this: where the giant moon sits just above the water, looking almost close enough to touch. Undeneath, the waves crash against the beach creating ripples of light that reflect off the rocky shore.

When you hear footsteps approach to your left you turn to see Jean slowly approaching. Lifting your back off the tree you purse your lips into a soft smile.

“Hey” He says, sitting next to you.

“Hey”

“So.. What was that about?” He tries to joke to lighten the mood, but you can sense the worry in his voice.

“I don’t really know.” You rest your head back against the tree and look out. “I kept looking at the small pin on his collar and I just, lost it. It looks so familiar to me but I can’t figure out where I’ve seen it.”

“I didn't even notice it." Jean Admits. "Is that really what made you panic that much? It was scary to see you like that Arabella, I was so worried." He snuggles next to you, forcing his way against the tree.

“I don’t know. I guess a part of me thinks it could be just be my reaction to a long day. A lot has been on my mind.”

Jean purses his lips. “I can’t help but feel at fault for that Aria. I’m sorry, if you truly don’t want me to make his sword I won’t alright?” he looks at you with his soft puppy eyes, although this time he uses them to soothe you. He wants to do what’s right. He wants to make you happy. But you want to make him happy too.

You lean your head on his shoulder, returning your eyes to the moon. “It’s okay Jean. I’m okay with it. I’m worried of course but I trust that you will do good. Besides,” you look to him and give his shoulder a nudge. “what’s life without a little risk, right?”

He lets out a small chuckle and a grin. “I suppose out of every couple in this town we know that more than any of them, huh?”

That makes you laugh. “There’s no risk as long as we don’t have any third parties Jean.”

“Well, yes but that can always change. I mean we have a second handsome man in our house now, you never know what could happen.” He nudges you back.

“I could hardly call him a man, a Gremlin perhaps, or a Gnome would be most fitting.” You look at eachother and grin.

Together you laugh under this tree, his warm radiance cancels out any chill from the damp grass under your body. The moon, full and bright, illuminates the world around you, casting shadows in the midst of the night. The way Jean’s lips bask in the moonlight throws you off; the way he beams when he laughs, the way his eyes shine through the dark. It is enough to make anyone fall for him.

_This arrangement should be criminal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I would love to hear from people about this story and what they think.  
> Would you enjoy less frequent chapters but longer ones, or shorter more frequent chapters? I am on a roll with writing right now but in turn I am neglecting my life responsibilities so uploading a chapter two days in a row is unfortunately not sustainable for me lol. I will try my best though!
> 
> Also as I'm sure you've noticed this is a 2nd person POV story but the reader's name is Aria Reader, it is easier and flows better to use this:) And this is a very feminine reader I apologize to anyone who doesn't identifity with this character but I don't feel comfortable writing a someone who is not cis as that is my experience. Attempting to write anything else would feel wrong, plus it wouldn't be very good anyway.  
> Lastly, please forgive me while I try to situate the formatting of the story. AO3 is a little difficult to use so please bear with me I promise I will figure it out soon!
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Rachel


	3. Burnt Orange

The following morning the sound of slamming doors and clashing metal leaks into the bedroom. Next to you Jean groans and puts his pillow over his head.

“Captain! Where should I put this basket?”

_Who’s voice is that?_

The commotion doesn’t let up, if anything it gets increasingly more intrusive. You angrily turn over and face Jean, his face still covered in a small pillow.

“Are you not concerned with what’s happening out there Jean?”

He at least _tries_ to respond, but to no avail as the only thing you can make out is a series of grumbles. You roll your eyes and grumpily throw your covers off, knowing he won’t be any help in resolving this.

The light in your room is blocked off by the curtains Jean insisted on hanging up. It bothers you; the light in the morning is a welcomed intrusion in the morning as it slowly warms the room and helps you greet the day.

 _However_ ,

A loud bang coming from the living room startles you.

 _this_ _type of intrusion is very much_ ** _not_** _welcomed._

In a rush you throw your feet over the edge, pull your robe over your shoulders and storm outside. Whoever is responsible for this preposterous noise will be getting hell.

Outside the door, Levi is back in his military attire. Speaking to him is another small soldier, Levi listens tentatively with his arms crossed. The boy seems to look at Levi with shining eyes, dare you say _admiration_. At first you hesitate breaking up their conversation but another voice coming from outside brings the annoyance back to the surface. Not to mention, who is this kid? Forget the noise, why is a stranger in your home?

At that realization, you see red.

“Hey!” You bark, marching over to the soldiers. “Who are these people Levi? I didn’t give anyone permission to enter. Not to mention it’s six in the morning and I was trying to sleep!”

He clicks his tongue and sighs. “Seven.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s Seven, not six. Everyone is already awake.” He snaps back, ignoring the obviously more important parts of your retort.

_This son of a bitch._

You take a step closer trying your best to match his effortless glare. “I don’t _care_ what time it is _Lance Corporal_ it is my home. My weekend. My sleep. And _my_ right to say who can and _cannot_ come onto this property.” You begin to feel taller and taller the more you retaliate. “You are overstepping your boundaries Levi. As we determined earlier, I am not a soldier and my home is not barracks. Are we clear?” 

Levi clicks his tongue once again and turns to the boy. “Report your findings to Commander Erwin.” The boy, obviously relieved to break away from the tension, spins on his feet and exits through the front door. “Did you even read the full notice I gave you?”

You’re taken aback by that comment. No, in fact, you did not read the rest of what he gave you.

“It might have slipped my mind.I’m a busy woman.” You admit pridefully, crossing your arms.

“Tch.” He reaches into his back pocket and out of a stack of papers he pulls a copy of the same agreement he gave to you and Jean. He begins to read:

“By decree of King Reiss the quartering of soldiers will be an undeniable requisite of the Civilians of Selicy as a conviction of goodwill to the country that serves them. In this agreement the property owner and its dependants will house and feed for said assigned soldier(s) 

Suddenly you start feeling smaller again. “Doesn’t seem like much of an agreement to me.” You childishly snap your eyes away.

“You’re right.” He says surprisingly. “It isn’t one Mrs.Reader. It’s an _order_.” He says bending down, drawing closer to your face forcing your eyes to meet his. Your cheeks promptly burn bright red with his proximity, mere centimeters away, his lips curve into an amused smirk. Levi’s stopped you dead in your tracks, and he knows it.

The two of you, caught in each other's fury, are ripped back to reality when Jean swiftly opens the bedroom door. With arms splayed out over his head, he pauses his yawn when he sees Levi practically bending over you.

You both tear away from each other and Levi is quickly the first to speak.

“Mr.Kirschtein.” He greets calmly.

Jean awkwardly stares at Levi, then to you. “Good morning,” The hint of confusion and wearieness is not lost in his voice as he puts his arms to his side .“What’s all this fuss about?”

“Levi has decided to have his little military meetings in the house.” You sharply interject, crossing your arms.

“That couldn’t be farther from the truth,” Levi is facing Jean, but you know the conversation is still between the two of you. “holding meetings here would put confidential information at risk.”

“Oh is that _so_ ? Then tell me Captain, are strangers in my house just for fun? Is the military holding a lovely picnic at my expense?” _This man is utterly impossible._

“Tch. I would never allow such a display at this location. I have ordered my soldiers to clean, such as I would the barracks we have spoken of.”

Just before you allow yourself to release your fury on the demented runt, someone knocks at the door and in unison the three of you turn your heads to the entrance.

“At least _someone_ knows how to respect boundaries.” You make a last snarky comment before retreating to the door and opening it revealing a large blonde soldier. His eyes and expression are soft as you peer through the mesh barrier. When he speaks his subdued look matches his voice; calm and sincere.

“Good morning Ma’am.” He says with a kind smile. You must be Arabella Kirstein.”

“I go by Mrs.Reader, but yes. And who are you?”

“My apologies Mrs.Reader, I am Commander Erwin Smith. May I come in?”

You let out a soft, defeated sigh and open the mesh screen allowing the Commander to step past you. 

Erwin nods graciously and steps inside and sees the two men standing inside. Levi remains expressionless, nothing unusual, but Jean's eyes seem to have lit up at the sight of Erwin.

“Ah Levi, perfect, you’re here.” He turns and greets your husband. “And you are Jean Kirstein, is that correct?”

Jean leans forward and stretches his hand out to the Commander. When their hands meet a soft blush paints over Jean’s cheeks, only to quickly vanish as he snaps back his composure. “Yes sir, I am. And who might you be?”

“Commander Erwin Smith, I am here to steal Captain Ackerman away for the day.” Looking at the Captain, he speaks. “Levi, Commander Hange needs to speak with you at once. I assume you still have her home address.”

_Her? I didn’t know women could be in the military._

“Tch. She couldn’t have just met me here? I’m in the middle of something.”

“You do know how she can be when caught up in her work Levi. Furthermore, the cleaning can be done without you. Armin, Connie, and Sasha will fare just fine.” Erwin lets out a faint chuckle. “Do forgive the Captain’s abrasiveness Mr. and Mrs.Kirstein, he is very particular when it comes to tidiness. Don’t take it to heart, or much of anything that he does for that matter.” Levi’s eyes grow dark once more in annoyance, but he knows better than to retaliate against a superior. “Well,” Erwin speaks up once again. “I am sorry to cut my time here short but we must take our leave. It was a pleasure to meet you and if you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask.” 

Everyone exchanges pleasant nods to each other, except you and Levi of course, before walking out the door. You practically run to Jean as soon as the soldiers are out of sight.

“ _Jean_.” You playfully say, grabbing a hold of his hands and giggling like a schoolgirl. “I saw that blushing bride look on your face oh my god!”

You have always teased Jean whenever you can and about whatever you could. But when it came to crushes you could never let him live it down. Not many people caught Jean’s eye so in the times he was struck with Cupid’s arrow your excitement was uncontainable.

Jean’s body relaxes and he lets out a hearty laugh. “Jesus was it that obvious? Ari that man is a greek **_God_ **.”

No kidding, Jean was fairly tall but Erwin must be over six feet. Not to mention his arm muscles were visible through his button up.

“But there’s no way he’s gay Ari.” Jean continues. “High up in the military like that? No way. And even if he was he’s probably so in the closeted he doesn’t realize himself.”

“You never know Jean. Besides, you could be the one to wake that up in him!”

“I’m not going to take that chance, but thanks for the encouragement.” He rustles your hair and starts back towards the room. “Oh by the way,” He adds. “you’re on your own today. I have to finish the blueprints for the sword before I leave.”

Right, you forgot. The annual merchant meet is coming up soon and he plans on getting the materials for Levi’s sword there. You both lose sleep over this meet every year. He spends weeks planning ahead making sure every detail down to the grain of rice is planned out. And you, well you just hate his absence. It gets lonely very quickly. Of course your parents welcome you with open arms if you ever want to visit but for whatever reason their presence is never as refreshing as his. And of course the war only further peaks your concern, you wouldn’t know what you’d do if Jean got hurt while away.

You shake your head to erase the disturbing thought. _No use in worrying when I have already agreed to let him go. Everything will be okay._

To keep yourself from furthering your uneasiness you decide to make you and Jean some breakfast. You know he’ll want something to eat on the go so you slice the bread you got from your parents’ and place it on the cast iron skillet to toast. Today, you’ve decided to treat yourself with the bag of green tea your mother gave you a few weeks back. To pair, maybe a madeleine or a slice of sponge cake.

As you fill the metal pot with water and place it on the stove you hear someone open the front door and step in the kitchen. Two soldiers, who you recognize from the bakery, stand in the entrance. One is a girl, with her brown hair tied back into a ponytail. Oddly enough, she seems to be sniffing the air in the kitchen. The boy next to her nudges her side when he sees you.

“Oh hello!” The boy speaks up. “I’m sorry, we didn’t know anyone was here right now, otherwise we would have knocked.” The boy scratches his buzzcut awkwardly.

When nudged the girl stands at attention and after the boy speaks, she introduces the both of them. “I’m Sasha, this is Connie! And yeah, we’re sorry Captain Levi told us to pick up here but it doesn’t look like anything needs anymore cleaning.”

Connie turns to Sasha. “That’s because _someone_ had to eat breakfast so Armin got here before us and cleaned up.”

Sasha retaliates “I couldn’t go starving! You didn’t even let me finish it anyway. And now this smell is making me hungry again.” Sasha hangs her head and holds her stomach as Connie rolls his eyes.

“Oh you’re hungry?” You reach for the tote of scones Levi gave to you yesterday and hold it out to the pair. “Levi gave this to me and my husband as a gift, but I had just picked up a bunch right before he came, so I wouldn’t mind getting rid of a few of these.”

The two soldiers look at you with bright eyes when they see the scones and quickly dive in. They each grab two and Sasha hastily fills her mouth, not minding the crumbs which have fallen onto her uniform. Through her chewing she speaks. “Thank you Miss! We haven’t had sweets in ages!”

The boy adds, eating with slightly more restraint. “Yeah, no kidding. I can’t believe the Captain gave this to you. I’ve never seen him get a gift for anyone. Not even Erwin.”

That doesn’t surprise you, Levi doesn’t seem the type to be affectionate in any regard. This gift was more out of obligation than anything else. “Oh, please, call me Aria. I may be married but I’m only twenty. I can’t be called Miss by people my age, it would make me feel like my mother.” You laugh a bit at your own comment. “Which, by the way, how old are you guys?”

“I’m 18, Sasha is 19.” The boy speaks, tearing another part of the scone off and putting it in his mouth.

So only a year older than the girl. That is amazing, these teenagers are already tougher than you. You wonder how long they’ve been in the military but your senses pull your attention back when you smell a bitter scent in the air.

“Shit! My toast!” You turn around and pull the skillet off the flame, forgetting to put a mitten on before moving it. The pan scorches your hand right as you let out a yelp and drop the pan onto the wood floor.

In a flash the two soldiers come to your side. Connie grabs a towel on the counter to pick up the pan before it burns the floor while Sasha holds your hand and inspects it. A few seconds behind Jean runs into the kitchen frantically.

“Aria! What happened?” He looks between the two soldiers curiously. He is getting a little weirded out by how many times you’ve seen these soldiers be so up close and personal with you.

“Nothing Jean, I picked up the hot skillet without a mitten and burnt myself.”

At that, he laughs. “Oh, you dumbass. This is why i'm the one who deals with hot metal, remember?” He comes up next to Sasha to examine the burn further.

“Do you have a first aid kit?” Sasha looks to Jean. “It isn’t bad enough to go to the hospital but we need to put ointment on it before it blisters.” Jean nods and goes to retrieve the box, while Connie begins pouring cold water on your hand to stop the burning.

After your hand is thoroughly cooled and wrapped Jean and the soldiers decide that it is safe for you to be left alone again. It is a bit embarrassing having three people flock to you like that after you made such ameture mistake. 

The rest of the day you decide to stay in doors and give your hand a rest. But reading books and sitting in doors all day are not satiating activities for very long. Once the day cools and you are sure it won't rain you opt for just a little bit of gardening before the sun sets. It always calms your mind, something you desperately need after the day’s events.

On your knees you use one hand to dig, place seeds, and recover. It takes a minute to get used to, but once you do the process goes by quickly.

 _I could quite literally do this with my arm tied behind my back_ , you think with a smile.

When it is time to water however, you realize you’ve spoken too soon. You can’t find the watering can anywhere. That soldier Armin must have put it somewhere weird when tidying. Usually you would just use a bucket of water and no problem put the water over the seeds. But this time you only have one hand. 

Determined, you fill the bucket with water and shakily lift it. You wobbly heave it over to the seeds, spilling out loads of water on the way. Every two seconds you have to take a break to put it down. 

_Damn, has winter really made me this weak?_

Unbenouced to you, the Captain has returned home and has made himself entertained with watching you struggle. You wipe away a drop of sweat on your forehead as he finally speaks.

“Did you need some help there?” He says, leaning against the stone wall, one food crossed in front of the other.

Your heart skips a beat and you jump when he speaks. _Jesus, how many times is he going to sneak up on you like that?_

You turn to him and hold your hands out questioningly. “How long have you been standing there?”

“A few minutes. Long enough to get bored of seeing your futile efforts.”

You scoff. “Okay, alright then. Well, if you’re going to continue to be useless go inside and do it.” You shoo him away and begin lifting the bucket, going unbearably slow as to make sure no water sloshes over.

He pushes himself off the wall and begins making his way over to you. “I offered to help.”

“No thank you Levi, I am perfectly capable of carrying a pail of water.” As if timing couldn’t be worse, you take another step and a wave of water comes crashing over the edge, and onto your shoe. You groan.

“What happened to your hand?” He says, thankfully ignoring your blunder.

“I burned it this morning.”

“How?”

“Uhm” You say with an embarrassed chuckle, debating if you should make up a lie. “I grabbed a hot pan without an mitten.” Lying wouldn’t get you far, too many people saw what happened.

He sighs and yanks the bucket out of your hand and begins the motion to chuck the water over the mounds of dirt. 

“ _Wait!_ ” You say, grabbing onto his arm. “You can’t just chuck all of the water on at once. If it isn’t evenly distributed some seeds will drown and some will dry up.”

Levi looks at you for a second with annoyance, but softens quickly. He tips the bucket over with ease and slowly lets the water flow over each of the seeds until the bucket is empty. "Good enough for you?" He says impatiently.

“Yes, it is.” You say contently. “In fact, do you mind helping me with another thing while you’re here?” 

He puts the bucket to his side. “Fine.”

For the rest of the evening Levi helps you in the garden. You and him move the dirt to the side and lay the layer of mesh which helps prevent weeds. He also hammers in the stakes that go around the perimeter so you can protect the garden from Rabbits with chicken wire. Then, he puts up said chicken wire. In the meantime you talk. You tell him about the different seasons of the vegetables and fruit and how your brother taught you how to grow the biggest watermelon in the summers. You talk about how the layered steps in your garden help prevent root rot, and promotes even waterning by creating a runoff path for the water. He doesn’t say much the entire time, only really ever asking clarifying questions for where you want this, or how deep he should hammer that. It feels a little off being listened to this much. You and Jean often have battles, speaking over each other and cutting off one another's thoughts before finishing. It makes for an energetic conversation, but both of you always end up missing something you wanted to say by the end.

As Levi finishes the last of the border you make a drink with half black tea, and half lemonade to give him as a thank you. By the time you come out he is done and sitting on the top layer of the garden, admiring his work. With his help you got more done in one hour than you do alone in almost a full day. He’s an admirable worker, you’ll give him that.

As you approach, drinks in hand, he looks up to you. You hand him one of the drinks, and sit next to him. It’s funny, both of your legs are dangling off the ledge, when Jean sits here, his feet touch the ground below.

“What is this?” He says swirling the ice around in the glass.

“It doesn’t have a name, It’s a recipe my mother taught me, all it is, is lemonade and black tea. Hopefully it’s to your liking.”

Levi lifts his glass to his lips and takes a sip. He doesn’t give away any signs of disgust, but he also doesn’t show that he loves it either.

“Well?” You push impatiently.

“It’s good. It is different from how I usually take my tea.”

“How do you usually take it?”

“Plain, hot.”

“That’s very fitting of you” You chuckle.

“Yes, I suppose it is.” he says lifting his glass and taking another sip of the cool drink. 

The droplets of sweat on his forehead match the condensation on the glass. Both pooling on the surface, glistening in the light. It is a little weird, you acknowledge, to be comparing a usually otherwise gross subject to something so refreshing and simple, but you can’t help but notice it. You always notice the way people look in light. In the different times of day, in the cool or warm tones, or the shadows of the hanging clouds. Light can create infinitely different versions of the same scene. So often, people can look so different in the variations of light and yet somehow, simultaneously look the same.

For example, in overhead bright light, shadows are deep and sharp. This creates harsh lines, and makes details stand out more. In this aerial light, you may be able to see wrinkles more easily, aging anyone by years. Similarly, direct bright light exposes ‘flaws’ that are head on, the brightness shines onto acne, freckles, scars or gray hairs. But moonlight and the orange glow right before the sun set, have different effects. The shadows are soft, and the highlights are bright. It blurs anything shallow into disappearing. Anything that used to be an imperfection is now smoothed away, like a painted portrait at will of the artist’s brush. Contrastingly, the high points are brought out. Anything with white is reflected by the light and drawn to the eyes. Creating a twinkling halo around anything it touches.

Truly, Levi looks beautiful right now. Of course he was handsome before, but the golden hour erases his forehead wrinkles, and the furrowing lines in between his eyes. In this moment, he truly is perfect. An annoying opinion to have given you were very close to punting him across the house just this morning.

“I forgot to thank you.” You finally say, turning to the waves which hit the same rocky shore as they were just a night prior. “For the scones. And well, for this now too.” You say gesturing to the garden with your drink.

“It is the least I can do given the inconvenience of the situation.” he says matter-of-factly.

“I suppose so. But you didn’t have to do anything. I’m sure most of the soldiers have not done anything whatsoever for the people housing them.” The thought leaves behind a bitter taste in your mouth.

“Not my soldiers.” He replies confidently.

Your memory retreats back to the interaction at the bakery. But before you say anything, you remember Connie and Sasha this morning. Coming to your rescue without hesitation. They truly are good people. You know that not all soldiers are nasty and vile. Of course you do, your brother was one of them.

When Levi sees your face tense, he decides to engage a conversation, hoping to prevent you from spiraling the way you did the other day.

“You were right.” He says, catching you by surprise. Right about what?

“The maple scones do pair well with Earl Gray.” He turns to you, and gives you the first genuine, albeit, small smile he's ever given you.

“I’m glad to hear.” The final rays of light peak over and refract off the few clouds, and onto your village below. _Golden hour is truly the perfect time of day_ you think, taking another sip when it hits you.

“Golden hour!” You blurt out looking at Levi.

He looks at you confused. “What?”

“I’ll call this drink golden hour.” You lean back onto your hand and stare back out into the sunset. “ The perfect drink for the perfect time of day.”

levi doesn't say a word. He just takes a drink and joins you in admiring the sky as it leisurely turns from a burnt orange hue, into a light lavender as the sun rests behind the jagged skyline. Leaving behind a fleeting halo effect on the tips of the mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do with it because It's still early in the introduction but also right before anything happens so tha pacing started off a bit funky. But in the end I figured it out and once I got on a roll with the scene with Levi I really enjoyed writing it. My two inspirations for this story are CaptainDegenerate (rika is a god send, I admire them so much) as well as the film In This Corner of the World. I really enjoy japanese film making and how they have perfected the mundane. Making the simplest moments and expanding time to draw out the beauty in moments. That style is what I wanted to capture in the scene with levi and I actually think I did a good job writing out exactly what I was thinking, which is really difficult for me. So yay for progress!!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading that rant and as always I look forward to comments! 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Rachel


End file.
